


Falling Fast, Falling Often (Prompt)

by Atypical_Ty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Prompt Fill, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, Writing Prompt Wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atypical_Ty/pseuds/Atypical_Ty
Summary: Basically a prompt my Girlfriend and I accidentally came up with, thought it would be fun to see how you all interpret it and see what you all can do with it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Everyone
Kudos: 15





	Falling Fast, Falling Often (Prompt)

Falling in love.

What weird phrasing. Falling. But what if it was more literal.

An au where when you realise you are falling for someone you legitimately fall over. It can happen more than once per love interest. 

Everyone just thought Peter was clumsy, when really he just couldn't help falling in love, over and over and over again.

You get to pick who he falls for, it could be one person, it could be multiple, up to you. 

Bonus points if it ends up happening at the worst possible time, or most embarrassing time.

Have fun!

If you want to use this prompt for other fandoms that's cool too, I'd love if you could tag me so I could see what you came up with. If no one uses this prompt that will be okay too, it just sounded like a fun challenge, if nothing else it's funny to think about.


End file.
